<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me Tonight by annieeeckls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198638">Love Me Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieeeckls/pseuds/annieeeckls'>annieeeckls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Until It Lasts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieeeckls/pseuds/annieeeckls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if suddenly, the guy you knew all your life, was drunk and very alluringly sleeping on your bed? Kageyama doesn't know how to answer that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Until It Lasts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Me Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What would you do if suddenly, the guy you knew all your life, was drunk and very alluringly sleeping on your bed? Kageyama doesn't know how to answer that. He only gulped and tried to slap himself to regain his sanity. </p><p><br/>
It did not work. </p><p><br/>
He should have known getting drunk was a bad a idea. A drinking contest? They always do that but what's different now? Sure their punishment is a bit more degrading this time but other than that, all seemed to be the same to him. Apparently he was wrong.</p><p>Everything started innocently though. Well, as innocent as it gets with his foul mouthed, dirty minded friends. Yachi was downing the shots rapidly, entirely happy about the generous supply Kageyama has provided. After an hour, she was not her usual self. Or more like the inner her came out. Yamaguchi tried calming her down when she started dancing on the sofa, swinging her jacket around. </p><p><br/>
Tsukishima sighed as he slowly sipped his drink. Not the biggest drinker he is, he likes to take everything in a stride which was the opposite of their only 'flower' among them torns. Hinata was guffawing at her friend's antics and Kageyama was just there, relaxing with a small smile on his face looking at his bestfriend. The past few days have been well spent with the orange haired boy, alone and with others but it doesn't seem to sate the longing inside Kageyama. He has this intense need to just have Hinata beside him. Two years abroad was torture to both of them. </p><p><br/>
"Shouyo. Are you staying the night?"</p><p><br/>
"Hell yeah! More likely all of us are staying here, I don't think anyone would be awake with all these drinks Tobie."</p><p><br/>
There was some kind of disappointment at the thought of not having the house by the two of them only but Kageyama quickly pushed those thoughts away. '<em>You invited them over, why are you being upset, stupid?'</em></p><p><br/>
A flood more of drinks, Tsukishima announced the poor state of his gut. "Urghk. Can't anymore. Going home. I think I'm gonna puke shit."</p><p><br/>
"Nah Kei, can't back out. Pour all those drinks!"</p><p><br/>
"Hitoka you drunkard."</p><p><br/>
"I'll accompany you to the restroom Kei."</p><p><br/>
And with that Yachi passed out on the couch and Yamaguchi was dragging a nauseous Tsukishima to the toilet. </p><p><br/>
Silence came over them after Hinata laughed at the state of his friends. It was pathetic really. And seeing the mess of a living room he has now, Kageyama grimaced. "This would be a bitch to clean. I'm gonna drag y'all asses to clean this." When Hinata was about retort about not wanting to help, they heard the pitiful heaving sounds of Tsukishima and the ever patient soothing coos of Yamaguchi. </p><p><br/>
"Goodness, I think we really overdid it this time."</p><p><br/>
"Kei's just not good with hard ones, that's it." Kageyama chuckled, remembering the disgusted face the blonde has whenever he downs a shot. In their circle, Tsukishima is the weakest drinker, a complete opposite of his bestfriend Yamaguchi. It was a shock when they found out and they all thought it would either be Hinata or Kageyama. The raven haired's pride still stings because the small tangerine was actually a better drinker than he was. But not anymore. His time spent in America trained him for this moment. He thinks, he can rank higher than Yachi nowadays. </p><p><br/>
Yes, he thinks. Yamaguchi-Kageyama-Hinata-Yachi-Tsukishima is the new order, he is sure of it. Or he hopes so. </p><p><br/>
Then the bet was set. Loser: run around the neighborhood naked. </p><p><br/>
Yamaguchi came back just as they were starting. </p><p><br/>
"What are you guys doing?"</p><p><br/>
"A drinking contest, how's Kei?" </p><p><br/>
"Put him on the guest room, he tapped out."<br/>
Hinata giggled at the imagery. It still amuses him that the mighty salty Tsukishima is completely rendered useless when drunk.</p><p>"Hey Tadashi, you take care of Kei so much. What about Hitoka though? Look at her passed out over there." They all took a peek at the sleeping dragon beside them and they all snorted. "She can handle herself, unlike that big lug over there. Besides, who else will take care of him?"</p><p><br/>
Kageyama saw Hinata sway a bit, and his voice was a bit slurred. He may have had too many drinks before their mini contest. "Eehh, I'm really having the feeling that you two are Fated you are not telling us." </p><p><br/>
Yamaguchi almost hurled when he heard Hinata' speculation. A violent gross shiver ran up his spine. "Dude! That gave me thr chills! Kei's my bestfriend man, and bestfriends are bestfriends. Just like the two of you right?"</p><p><br/>
"R-right..."</p><p><br/>
"Yeah...yeah...haha...that's true..."</p><p><br/>
With that, the two of them were left alone to drown themselves with alcohol. Kageyama thought, '<em>Why did I hestitate? No wait, what was with his stuttered answer?' </em>and after that was just a blur. </p><p><br/>
Kageyama was right, Hinata did take more shots earlier before they have this thing and his bestfriend was smashed. The raven haired boy was laughing at the demise of the other. "Who's running naked? Ha! Not me! Sh-shooo....!! You lost!"</p><p><br/>
"Nnnghn... fuck... Oh F you Tobio... urgh...I'm gonna hurl..."</p><p><br/>
Even with unsteady feet, Kageyama helped Hinata towards the bathroom where he heaved out all the contents of his stomach. He was holding the toilet seat up as he rubbed the other's back. Hinata slumped on the floor tiredly. </p><p><br/>
"You so owe me for this. I'll make you run longer. I hope our neighbors take a lot of pictures."</p><p><br/>
"You meanie. Ugh. I hate you."</p><p><br/>
"Yeah yeah. Just let it all out..."</p><p><br/>
After helping his drunk bestfriend, they both staggered towards his bedroom. And the dead weight of a unconscious Hinata was not helping at all. Luckily, they made it inside and then he threw him on his bed. Kageyama huffed in exhaustion but with a bit of pride as well. This was the first time he's the only one standing (although Yamaguchi was still up, but let's not think about that). </p><p><br/>
Feeling a woozy and too drunk himself, Kageyama planned to sleep as well. But Hinata was on his bed. '<em>Oh well, not like we haven't slept together. Oh. That doesn't sound...wow that sounded dirty.'</em></p><p>He tried to push his bestfriend a little more to the side to make space for himslef but he stopped short when he saw the state of Hinata. He was mumbling in his sleep, scratching his stomach, revealing his flat white stomach. He looked...Kageyama was mortified with his next thought.</p><p><br/>
'<em>He looked ravishing</em>.'</p><p><br/>
'<em>Shit. What the heck Tobio stopstopstop. Inappropriate</em>!'</p><p><br/>
"Mmhmmm...Tobio?"</p><p><br/>
While Kageyama was panicking internally, Hinata rolled over cutely and peered at the red faced boy in front of him. "Shouyo..." and he was not able to finish what he wanted to say because Hinata suddenly sat up and pulled him down. "Tobio you handsome fucker." The orange haired boy's arms snaked around his neck and was treading his fingers in the other's hair. The position was quite intimate and Kageyama was hyperaware of it. </p><p><br/>
"I know, I know I'm handsome."</p><p><br/>
"Mmm...Yes you are. Even in a dream."</p><p><br/>
Hinata's eyes were glazed, a sure indication that he doesn't know what he was doing but Kageyama froze as his bestfriend's soft plump lips kissed him. When he heaed the contented hum vibrating out of the boy clinginv to him, Kageyama panicked and pushed him away. The strength forced Hinata to fall back to the mattress with an 'ooff'. <br/>
Kageyama's heart wad beating so fast. His face was flushed, his breathing ready labored by just one small kiss. '<em>Damn. And why are his lips just so... soft? and pink? and...fuck</em>..'</p><p><br/>
'<em>I wanna kiss him again.'</em></p><p><br/>
Looking back at the boy on his bed, Hinata looked more wrecked than he was earlier. Did that kiss affect him too? Yes. Yes it did as Kageyama stared at the half tented shorts of his friend.</p><p><br/>
"Fuck."</p><p><br/>
Let's just say being inebriated made him lose all his self control. The heat on his body was unbearable and the sight in front of him was too tempting. Kageyama never thought that this day would happen. Sure he had fantasies, he would deny it to his death, but he did masturbate to the thought of Hinata and just being inside him, in detail. Those are one of his best imagery and he'll surely see stars after. And right now, it is within his reach.</p><p><br/>
He climbed the bed and crawled over Hinata, staring at his lax face, especially his lips.</p><p>"Shouyo..."</p><p><br/>
"Tobio..."</p><p><br/>
His hand cupped the other's face dearly and Hinata pressed his face towards his palm. It was heartwarming and something inside the raven exploded. He doesn't know what it is but it was close to affection, love, lust, maybe all combined.</p><p><br/>
"Say you'll never regret this."</p><p><br/>
"Never."</p><p><br/>
And with that he swooped in and captured Hinata's lips in a searing kiss. It was as if he was in a desert, thirsty for water, hungry for food. That was how he devoured the boy underneath him. Pinning him on the bed as he pressed kisses all over his face and neck. Oh how Kageyama couldn't get enough. This was better than his fantasies. The soft mewling right by his ear can be enough to send him over the edge as he sucked right on Hinata's throat. "Ha...Tobie...mmhhmm.."</p><p><br/>
Hinata aligned his legs, spreading them wider to make space for Kageyama. Chest to chest, groin to groin they were. He lifted up his hips a bit to seek the friction he was hoping for and he was greeted by a lovely low groan from Kageyama. So he snaked his arms around the other's him and started rolling his hips to grind his clothed erection with him. "Shouyo...shit...that's feels so good..."</p><p><br/>
"Ahhh...Tobio...yes..."</p><p><br/>
But it wasn't enough.</p><p><br/>
Kageyama wants more more more and more. Once he had the taste of that sweet lips of his bestfriend, he doesn't think he'll stop anytime soon. So clothes were discarded, thrown somewhere in the room. Kageyama leisurely sucked and nipped in Hinata's nipples as he positioned him on his lap. He was sitting on the bed, his back to the headboard and Hinata was sitting on him, barely held up by Kageyama's arms. </p><p>The tangerine head was a moaning mess, clawing at the boy's black hair in attempt to just hold onto something. The shiver running down his spine as he feels the glide of Kageyama's tongue on his sensitive nubs were driving him crazy. Kageyama was so into to it as well, hearing the unrestricted voice of pleasure coming from his bestfriend's lips. And the painful tugs on his hair adds to the excitement. His cock now leaking pre-cum.</p><p><br/>
"No more...please...uh...ahhnn...Tobio. I can't-!"</p><p><br/>
If Kageyama had a choice, he could stay sucking his chest for hours. But his dick was also complaining and the thought of being inside Hinata was jusy overwhelming, his head swimming with delicious thoughts that would be reality in a few minutes. </p><p><br/>
"Hnnngghh... haaaa.... ugh.."</p><p><br/>
And few mintues seemed like hours for the two of them. Hinata was sitting on Kageyama's thighs holding for dear life as he was pounded  so much vigor. It was deep, being penetrated like this. He could feel it inside, feels like bulging in his stomach. Hitting those spots that makes him see stars. He adjusts his hips a bit, angling at his favorite place when he plays with himself. And when Kageyama thrusted in again, it was dead on that bundle of nerves. Hinata's eyes rolled up in pleasure, mouth open and drooling. "Right there! Yes! Ahh! Harder..."</p><p>Kageyama was in awe, seeing the debauched face of Hinata, lost in his own world. He could feel him slipping away, probably mind blank and only the feeling he was receiving mattered. '<em>I will never forget this face. Fuck I'm ruined.'</em></p><p>The haze of the alcohol inhibited them from thinking too much. Just the feel of skin to skin and the blinding pleasure they're receiving. The two were being loud despite their friends being in the same roof. </p><p><br/>
"You feel good baby?"</p><p><br/>
All Hinata could do was to frantically nod. His eyes were closed as he bounced up and down on his bestfriend. Oh how he could just watch this person with him like this forever. The flushed face, contorted in pleasure, hands gripping his shoulders, the wonderful voice coming out of his mouth. Hinata's hips were meeting every thrust, driving him deeper inside. He was clenching madly and was tight, Kageyama feels like passing out.</p><p><br/>
"So good for me Shouyo... You feel amazing..."</p><p><br/>
But then, they say, all good things come to an end. And upon a powerful thrust from Kageyama, Hinata came back to reality.</p><p><br/>
'<em>Wha-whaaat?'</em></p><p><br/>
"Shouyo! Ah! I'm com-"</p><p><br/>
"Ahhhhhnn!!! Shit!"</p><p><br/>
The climaxed at the same time and Hinata could feel the spurts of cum tainting his walls. In another time, if this was in his head, Hinata would be happy. But then he realized.</p><p><br/>
'<em>Fuck. This is real.'</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>